five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Jeffy's (Ethanebels09 2's Version)
Not to be confused with CuldeeFell13's version of this game. Five Nights at Jeffy's, (Or FNaJ '''for short) is a FNaF fangame made by Ethanebels09_2. It is based off of the YouTuber SuperMarioLogan or SML for short. Story You take the role of Chef Pee Pee who just quited being Bowser's chef. You're broke, so you need to make more money quickly. Luckily, Goodman, (Who also helped you with other jobs that you applyed for) suggested a job that'd work just fine for you. Taking the night shift at a diner called, "Jeffy's Chocolate Cake Diner" which is also kinda like a filming studio as well. You questioned the weirdness of the diner's name and the job itself kinda, but you accepted it anyways because of quick cash... ''Boy was that a big mistake... You now have to stay trapped in the diner for five nights straight. Can you survive Five Nights at Jeffy's? Mechanics Security Office This is where you spend the majority of the game at. You need to defend yourself using the stuff they've given you in the office. There is two doors with windows at each side of the office, a vent at the top of the office with a seal, a camera system and a Jeffy mask. Doors You can close either one to keep some animatronics from entering your office. Be aware that it also drains power, so it's best not to use it that much. Camera System Use this monitor to watch over the diner and see where the animatronics are. The cameras you can view are as follows: Cam 01 - Recording Room Cam 02 - Game Room Cam 03 - Corridor Cam 04 - Junior's Room Cam 05 - Kitchen Cam 06 - Dining Area Cam 07 - Office Hallway Cam 08 - Outside Enterance Cam 09 - Restrooms Cam 10 - Backroom (Disabled) Jeffy Mask This is to keep Joseph, Erased Drawing Jeffy and The Puppet Trio from killing- I mean game ending you. Toxic Meter There's also a toxic meter. The longer you have the mask on, the more this will fill up. To decrease it, pull off the mask and wait for it to disappear before putting on the mask again. If the meter goes all the way up, then it's game over for you. Vent System Rosalina and Jeffy Ethan usually come in the vents to get to you. To prevent that, simply turn on the vent light to see if their there. If they are, click on the vent seal to seal up the vent. Note that it drains power. Power Supply Using certain devices decease the power supply. Let it run out, and you're basically screwed. Characters Nights Night 1 "Uh, is this thing on? I can't tell. Well, if you're hearing this... Hi employee! My name is Jeffy, see, it says it on my shirt: "Jef-fy!" I wanted to instruct you on what to do during your night shift here. If one of the animatronics just so happen to drop by your office, don't close the doors or anything, okay? Also, If you do decide to use the doors, be sure not to run out of power. It's very bad if you do run out of power... *chuckle* Anyways, forget about the Jeffy mask and the vent system for now. You don't need to worry about it, tonight. Anyways, talk to you tommorrow! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh-*phone breaking sounds and Mario screaming, 'JEFFY!' in the background* Whoops. Sorry, Daddy. It slipped... *phone disconnecting sounds*" Mario and rarely Rosalina become active on this night. Night 2 "Uh, is this thing on, still? Oh... I'm gonna assume it is. Anyways, you somehow made it to Night 2. I don't know how, but you did it. Wow. Anyways, I think Junior and that Chef Guy is gonna become active on this night, so watch out for them. *whisper* Hey you, I know a trick you can do with Junior. If you click on the "Show Case" button when Junior is in the Kitchen camera, he'll get really scared! *laughs* Oh, sorry. Anyways, follow what I said earlier. Don't close the doors when the animatronics are about to enter your room. I really like them. Alright, good day. Or night... Wait, how do you turn this off, again? *button pressing and Jeffy grunting can be heard* Oh, okay. Wait, what does this button do- *phone disconnecting sounds*" Rosalina, Bowser Junior and Animatronic Chef Pee Pee are now active and all previous animatronics are now faster. Night 3 "Seriously, I don't know if this thing's on or not. Anyways, you made it to Night 3! Congrats! Anyways, I think the animatronic that looks exactly like me is gonna become active, now. If you see him at your door, don't close it, okay? Anyways, I know about an incident that happened at this diner. I think it was called, "The Chocolate Cake Mayhem" incident, or something like that. This incident almost got the place shut down! *chuckle* Oh, sorry. Anyways, keep an eye on things, don't close the doors, and uh, Oh yeah! Don't seal the vent, either. I forgot to mention that during my last call. Anyways, good night. *footsteps can be heard and Mario saying, 'Jeffy, you forgot to turn it off'* Oh... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *phone breaking and disconnecting sounds*" Jeffy will become active and all previous animatronics get faster. Night 4 "I think it's on... Anyways, you made it to Night 4! Great job! Now, I think Junior's friends are now active tonight, so uh... Yeah. Also- *knocking on the door can be heard* Just a second... *footsteps* I wonder who that could be... *door opening sound* Hello- *Jeffy screaming and struggling sounds can be heard* *evil chuckle* '''Finally, he's gone...' *phone disconnecting sounds*"'' Joseph and Cody become active on this night and all previous animatronics are faster. Night 5 "I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE HIDING AT, FRIEND... *evil laugh* I'M COMING FOR YOU... HAVE FUN... *more evil laughter* '*glitchy sounds*"'' All the animatronic's AIs get increased making this a harder night. Night 6 "Hey, the owner of Jeffy's Chocolate Cake Diner here. Uh, what on Earth are you doing here? D-didn't you get the momo? This p-place is closing down... Sometime... Alright, man, here's the deal. You can either stay and try to survive the night, or just leave this place before stuff gets real. Please make your choice now." Two buttons appear on your screen. The buttons are labeled as, "Stay" and, "Leave". If the player clicks the right button, the phone guy will say, "Well, it's for your own safety... Now get out of there and never come back... *hang up*" The player will get sent back to the title with the Extras unlocked but no second star. However, if the player clicks the button on the left, phone guy will say, "Well, once the nights over, I'll come and pick you up, okay? You'll also get paid extra, too. Isn't that a surprise? *chuckles* Nevermind, scratch that, anyways, good night and I hope you survive... "hang up*" If the player stays, all previous animatronic's AIs will be INSANELY high and once 4AM strikes, Erased Drawing Jeffy will become active. Custom Night This is a second bonus night rewarded for completing Night 6. The player gets to customize the character's AIs and even try challenges, too! The challenges are listed below: Endings Bad Ending Achieved when you don't do all the requirements for the good ending and you beat Night 5. The screen will show Jeffy's Chocolate Cake Diner burning to the ground with the words, "Bad Ending" on the screen. The player will get their first star upon getting the bad ending. Good Ending Achieved when you do the following things: * Clicking on the Jeffy poster in the Office Hallway on Night 1 * Go to the Outside Entrance camera and click the stars for a bit on Night 2 * Clicking on Jeffy in cam 1 on Night 3 * Type the code "2015" on your keyboard in the backroom camera on Night 4 * Muting the call before M.A.M.A L.U.I.G.I speaks on Night 5 Doing all of those things and beating Night 5 will present a spotlight with heads of Jeffy, Mario, Rosalina, Junior, Joseph, Cody and Chef Pee Pee under it with sad music playing in the background. The words, "The End." fade onto the screen and it stays like that until you exit the game. Getting the good ending gets the player another star on the title screen. Night 6 Ending Achieved when you beat Night 6. A third star is earned when you get this ending. 11/20/Golden Jeffy Mode Ending Achieved when you beat Custom Night with all the animatronic's AIs being 20. The player will also earn their fourth star upon doing this. Secret Ending There's a little icon in the Extras you need to click. Click it and you get this ending. You get your sixth and final star after the ending plays out. Rewards Stars Star 1 Beat Night 5 and get the bad ending. Star 2 Beat Night 5 and get the good ending. Star 3 Beat Night 6. Star 4 Beat 11/20/Golden Jeffy Mode in Custom Night. Star 5 Beat every Custom Night challenge. Star 6 Get the Secret Ending in the Extras. Achievements Just Getting Started Beat Night 1. Getting Better Beat Night 2. Halfway There Beat Night 3. Almost Done! Beat Night 4. ''HE'S COMING Beat Night 5. The Wrong End Get the Bad Ending. The End... Get the Good Ending. HE'S HERE Beat Night 6. Tampered With Beat any Custom Night challenge. King/Queen of Five Nights at Jeffy's Beat 11/20/Golden Jeffy mode. CEO of Jeffy Entertainment Beat every Custom Night challenge. Easter Eggs Shadow Jeffy? There has rumored to be a "Shadow Jeffy" in the game, but the creator has yet to confirm or debunk this theory. "Wanna see my pencil?" If you click on the Jeffy poster in your office, Jeffy can be heard saying, "Hey, you wanna see my pencil?" ERROR If you switch the cameras too quickly, a screen will pop up on your monitor saying, "ERROR" and will last the rest of the night. Original Game If you switch to the Game Room camera, you'll see a poster with Jeffygeist on it. If you click on it, your monitor will close and Jeffygeist will be sitting in your office staring at you. He'll then speak. "Why did you betray us? Now you'll pay for your sins..." Jeffygeist will then jumpscare the player and make the game crash.